


Dear Sniper...

by dibbledorkable



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, mature - Freeform, nothing too romantic, so many regrets, somewhat comedic, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibbledorkable/pseuds/dibbledorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, you deserve a pat on the back for putting up with the world an a daily basis. It has been a full five years since a zombie outbreak plagued the world. It started with a bang, but now it's all hush-hush. People are just trying to survive, you being one of them.<br/>Luckily you've managed to survive this far, but what happens when you run straight into the worst place imaginable: a street filled with the most bloodthirsty ruffians on the planet... well other than the zombies of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sniper...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: really fucking long.  
> Another warning: nothing sexual happens, but there are some suggestive euphemisms said throughout the story, you have been warned.  
> (this is a story over a month in the making, I do hope its good.)

No one really knows for sure how or when it happened, but somewhere, somehow, people just noticed. During the last days when everything was normal, strange things started happening, even the most innocent of people were becoming violent, targeting their own families and friends, screaming like an animal. You should've known what was going to happen, but how could you have known, no one could've prepared you for it. You didn't know what was happening until it was too late, people became... Like a nightmare, faces all distorted like some kind of zombie or something. But you refused to believe they were mere zombies. No, they were much worse. It was all over the news, conspiracy theories being posted like clockwork, but most were calling it: the end of the world. 

 

It was night time when it happened, it all started with an explosion in the middle of the night. Then the screams of countless people echoed though the city, making the peaceful night... Not so peaceful. Your family fled like all the others, trying to get out of the city. Your little sibling was crying, not knowing what was going on, lucky them. It was when your car got stuck in a traffic jam when it all went wrong. It happened so fast you could hardly remember what happened. All you could really remember was the car window being smashed and the screams of what was once a human, the screams of your family following soon after.

What happened after that? Well, let's just say five people went in the car, three made it out. We all just scattered from there, _heh, some family you have. They were really there for each other when it counts..._ But you couldn't get angry at them, it wasn't their fault all of this happened. Leaving no other option you turned back, trying to find another way out of the city. After countless minutes running from the screams of the infected to dodging cars and humans and explosions, you finally made it to the hill that went out of the city.

 

 It seemed someone else, a random, had the same idea and you both ran into each other halfway up the hill. They were alone too, you didn't bother asking why. Even so, you had never been so glad to see someone human than right now. Tears were threatening to stream down both of your faces as you stood up and jumped over the hill. 

It was a miracle you survived that night, you and the random, who had now become your friend ran into many close calls, but you helped each other out. You were far from the city when dawn came. 

One night, everything gone in one night, but at least it gave you an excuse to get out of the house, your mother was always nagging you about that. 

You looked to your new friend, as if asking "what do we do now?" They just said, "Let's just follow where the wind takes us."

And you did, for five whole years. A lot of things can happen in five years, people can form gangs, people can turn on each other, people can get infected... And most importantly...

 

People can die. 

 

It must've happened last night or somewhere during that attack on your makeshift camp that morning. Seemed your now best friend didn't care to tell you what happened to them.

 

But then again... How were you supposed to tell your best friend you got infected?

 

You woke up to the sound of grunting and wheezing, it sounded just like them, you feared the worst, like you always did.

You noticed you didn't have them sleeping next to you, that's when you really started to worry. You opened the door to the next room and there they were...

Slumped over just like an infected, moaning just like an infected, and pouncing on you... just like an infected. You didn't understand at first, last night they were their happy go lucky self. Now they were...

This was it, after five years of surviving, laughing and trying to get through the day... Now you would have to do it on your own.

You hesitated taking the shot, which almost cost you your life, but what were you supposed to do? They were your best friend now you'd have to shoot them...? No, you couldn't do it, but if you didn't, you would get infected too, and you knew they wouldn't want that. So you took a deep breath, closed your eyes and took the shot.

 

. . . 

 

You couldn't stop crying for a few minutes, but to you it felt like hours. All you could feel was the cold, hard floor, and the only thing you could hear were the sounds of your own cries and shivers. You didn't care who heard you, the infected, bandits heck anyone come and take you from this hellhole. They had grown to be the only reason you were determined to get through this dystopian world, and now they were gone. You were so close to taking your own life when you thought to yourself, if they were still here they would tell you to keep living. As much as you hated to admit it, you were right. You had to keep living, for them. If you were gonna die, then damn it you were gonna die fighting.

 

So after five years you were on your own, with nothing but your wits, a backpack and a gun. 

 

* * *

 

Because of the noise from the gunshot, you couldn't stay, the infected have a very good sense of hearing, so they would be here soon. You packed up whatever you could, which consisted of two water bottles, alcohol (not for consumption), a protein bar you found at an abandoned convenience store, a change of clothes, a compass, medicine, some cloth, some berries from the woods, and your mini handgun. After making sure that you got rid of all evidence of you living here, you quickly left. During your five years of surviving, you and your friend learned a lot of things during your time in the outdoors: like hunting for food and making supplies. 

Even from the first few hours you realised doing this alone would be hard, as you had some close calls with the infected, they were almost camouflaging within the forest floor, waiting for you to pass by. Luckily you avoided confrontation, because in the end you needed to be strong and survive, for them.

You had been treading in the woods for god knows how long, your legs were killing you, but at least you were still breathing. You were almost surprised you didn't run into any bandits while treading through the undergrowth, they have a bad habit of hiding in places like this, and you always had the dumb luck of finding them. 

You never understood the reason for bandits. You thought that in a future like this the remaining survivors would be there for each other. But you learned long ago that that's not the way the world works. It didn't work more than five years ago, and it certainly isn't going to work now, so why bother.

Your thoughts ceased when you reached the end of the forest, a small town situated beyond the trees. You already knew that an abandoned town was too good to be true, it would most likely be riddling with infected, and maybe the occasional bandit gang hiding in a house, so you took extra precautions. You held your gun close as you left the sanctuary of the forest. Unfortunately your gun wasn't the best or the biggest thing in the world, but at least it got the job done, that's all that matters.

You were so used to killing humans (and not so humans) by now it doesn't even faze you anymore when someone's internal organs spill out all over the street, at least it wasn't yours, that was the main thing.

You took a crouching position as you neared an open house. Last time you entered a house without checking you almost lost a leg, your friend wouldn't stop worrying about you. You weren't making that mistake again.

You entered the house, surprisingly enough there were no traps lined up at the door. You looked around, figured the coast was clear and stood upright, now you were scoping for supplies. 

You luckily found a few pinches of sugar, that'll help make some smoke bombs or something useful like that.

You stepped out of the house and crouched over to the next one. 

This one was just the same as the first, no traps, and some gear. The rest of the houses in the street were similar, and you ventured out of the block stocked up on supplies. 

The next street over was the same, except there were two wild mutts having a brawl at the end of the street. They fled as soon as they noticed you however, shame, either one of them would've made a good companion. You kept walking, scavenging houses until you came across a dead end. "Guess that's it then," you sighed, kind of disappointed but kind of glad you didn't run into anyone... or anything. 

You were going to head back to the woods until you saw an extra door in the last house that you neglected to investigate, you thought that it was just a door to an empty cupboard, but when you saw the light peeking through the bottom of the door, you knew your observations were off. You had your gun at the ready as you stepped closer to the door, ready for anything that might pop out on the other side. You grabbed your hand on the door knob and turned it...

The door opened to a small backyard that connected with another street, all the houses lined up before you like a line of soldiers standing at attention, and at the end of the street, was no more than three of the largest and most furnished houses you've seen in a while, those three were the only ones facing you. You felt eyes widen, the houses before were small and didn't have much in them, but these were like two, maybe even three stories high and probably riddling with supplies and cash from whoever used to live here. They were most likely rich people, you concluded, no one can have a house that big and not be filthy rich. Well maybe you were exaggerating a little bit, they certainly weren't "mansion material" but hey, when you're going through a living hell, anything with a roof is gonna look like royalty to you.

You ran forward to the stairs that would take you to this magnificent street. There was an approximate ten foot drop, maybe even more after where the stairs ended, so you would have to jump down, but that was nothing you couldn't handle.

But as you were in the middle of your magnificent jump you heard a gunshot, and a harsh pain ran throughout your shoulder, the impact made you lose balance, plummeting back first on the rocky pavement below.

The pain racing through your shoulder was unbearable, like one thousand needles puncturing into your shoulder.  You let your guard down, your pain from your shoulder is spreading throughout your body, and now it's your blood that's spilling on the street.

You knew this was too good to be true, a luxurious street? How could you have been so stupid? Your hand clasped your shoulder, desperately hoping that the pain would go away. Oh the pain, it really really hurt. It was like nothing you've ever felt before, since you have never been shot like that, the impact from the bullet was so strong, it was terrifying you. 

You crawled behind a car so they wouldn't shoot you again. You figured the shot was fired from that open window at the middle house at the front, considering the line of smoke going up to the window. You also figured the type of gun that was fired was a professional sniper turret, considering the distance from the house and you.

 _'Oh fuck, I really stepped in deep shit, didn't I?_ ' you thought to yourself, hastily bandaging your wound with a makeshift piece of cloth so you wouldn't bleed out, it didn't help with the pain though. You were thinking of climbing back up but it wasn't an option, the steps were too high up. 

 

So, in other words, you were stuck.

 

A booming and arrogant laugh echoed through the street. 

"Hahahaha! Got em! Hey guys, did you see that? Damn, I shot her in fucking midair" The person boomed from his place in the window. He seemed to be addressing multiple people, so he was part of a gang, you concluded. Damn, you messed up big time.

You also noticed he had a New Jersey accent, from what you could hear. "Why would someone from New York be all the way out here?" You thought.

 

Well, you didn't exactly know where you were, but you knew it was far from New York. 

 

"Hey guys, how's about we teach this little bitch what happens when she snoops in places she doesn't belong?" The guy called out louder than he normally should, probably to intimidate you. Either that or he has his gang lined up in the houses, you'd have to be careful of that. 

"Hey, are you crying behind that car?" The sniper taunted before taking another shot at you, which missed because you had the car in front if you as a shield. You took this opportunity to run as he was reloading. You managed to get in the first house to the right before he could shoot you again.

"Yeah yeah, go hide in that house! See if that helps!" The sniper yelled out to you. "Gee, this guy sure has a mouth on him, I can't wait to go up there and cut out his vocal chords."

Your murderous thoughts were interrupted as you heard footsteps to your right. You turned to meet a man with strawberry blond hair (it looked a lot more strawberry than blonde) and eyes that held murder in his baby blue pupils. 

"Seems you've knocked on the wrong house, poppet," he smiled, malicious intent coating his sugary, sweet voice.

Maybe if you'd met this guy before the outbreak you would've found him cute, but now, he was sickening. His attire, although bubbly, had dry blood stains on them, a lot of blood stains at that. That gave off the impression that he liked to rip his victims apart and get down and dirty, so he really was long gone in terms of sanity, poor guy.

You backed up until you were against the wall, the man snickering at your predicament. He inched closer, agonisingly slow. He noticed the bandage on your shoulder, _'so Al must've got her,'_ he thought. So that's what he was boasting about back there. Oh that poor thing, that must've hurt her bad. She was breathing heavily, and her hand was on her shoulder, indicating she was in pain. 

Sure it hurt like a bitch, but the pain was finally subsiding, so it was nothing you couldn't handle. 

"Aww, did he nip your shoulder? That big, meanie turret. Such a shame, you deserve a much more beautiful death than this," He rambled sweetly, but with a threatening tone in his voice, as he inched closer to you. You could see a piece of a knife hidden behind his back as he stepped closer and closer, each step making you flinch in fear.  "I'll make this quick love, I would hate to see someone like you in pain," he whispered, now twirling the knife in his hands, not bothering to keep it hidden. You pulled your gun out of its holster and pointed it to him, trying to be threatening, but you noticed your own shaking, and you're pretty sure he noticed it to. 

It's been a while since you've killed someone, well that wasn't infected at least. So you hesitated, well of course you did. You weren't killing a mindless zombie, you were going to kill another human being. But this man was part of a gang of filthy criminals, so they must pay for their crimes. 

The man froze in his attack, he even looked the tiniest bit scared, his eyes widening slightly. You had no idea how satisfying it was to see him like that. For years you've been the one with the disadvantage, now you were the one to have a gun pointed at someone's face, instead of your own. This only helped your ego as you readied the gun to shoot. 

You leaned back, a smirk on your face, and pulled the trigger...

 

. . . * _click_ *

 

...what? 

 

Oh crap, so much for having the upper hand, you were so determined you forgot one teeny tiny detail... 

You were out of bullets.

You frantically shook the small gun, hoping to god that it had a bullet there somewhere, trying to get the life back in it again.

The man, who was admittedly scared, slowly opened his eyes when he found he was still breathing, wondering what was taking so long. 

Before he could say or do anything, you used your quick thinking and bashed him over the head with the gun, sending him to his knees. Now was your chance to run. Going back out the front door was not an option, since you'd just be back where you started. And so help you if you didn't get in that last house and give that sniper a piece of your mind. So you did what any dumb blonde in a horror movie would do, run up the stairs. Hey, maybe there's a window you can jump out of.

You ran into a room that was situated on the far left of the house, quickly ducking down when you saw that the room had an open window, giving you a full view of the house with the turret, or a better term, giving the sniper a full view of you. You didn't even bother to check the other rooms for possible loot, which was what brought you here in the first place. You were about to consider going across to the other rooms when you heard a noise from downstairs. The man must've recovered from the blow to his head.

"You know _dear_ , I don't particularly enjoy chasing after my prey, so come on out alright." his voice reeked with murderous intent. This was bad, you didn't want to face this guy when he was as angry as he was now. You needed to get out of here, and fast. You heard his footsteps on the stair case, "let's just make this easier for everyone and come on out, I'll be sure to make it painless for you if you come out right now" he bribed through gritted teeth. You could tell he was trying to keep himself calm, but he was loosing himself with every word he spoke.

 

It was when the footsteps on the stair case ceased when you knew that now was the time to get the heck out of there.

You peeked over the window to see if the coast was clear, and it seemed all was well. You were about to step over when that stupid, arrogant voice echoed through the street once again.

"I see you," he stated teasingly, readying another shot. You quickly ducked back down before the bullet got to you, it zipped past and smashed into the cupboard at the opposite end of the room. You took this opportunity as he was reloading to climb out the window. 

You were halfway through jumping out when you felt someone's hands on your legs, their vice like grip caused you to swing back and slam your face into the side of the house. 

_'Jebus GOD that hurt!'_

You had no time to inspect your face for bleeding as the man started to pull you back up. 

You struggled as he pulled you closer to him, desperately clawing at the side of the wooden lined house, trying your best to make him loosen his grip on you. You tried kicking him, but he wasn't letting you go that easy.

He was more than angry at you, you could've just made this easy and give in, I mean, who would want to live in a place like this anyway? And by themselves no less. It baffled him. He really didn't want to get his hands bloody today, but this nuisance of a girl just pushed him past his limit. He was going to enjoy bathing the walls with your blood.

After he heaved you back into the house he slammed you on the wooden floor, making you slide into a wall as a result. You recoiled in pain when your injured arm made contact with the wall, causing you to hold it in hopes that the pain would die down soon.

The man trapped you by slamming his hands either side of you, causing a chill to run all throughout your body. This man could really be scary when he wanted to.

"See, this is what happens when you bash me on the head and try to run away, _darling_ ," he whispered softly, but his tone was still nothing short of terrifying, it was so terrifying you almost didn't notice the silly pet name he gave you.

"This could've been so easy you know," he started to trace the knife in patterns on your cheek, slightly panting from the slight workout you gave him, and staring at you with nothing but murder in his eyes. He started to press the knife deeper, creating a unique cut which started to bleed. 

You shut your eyes in response to the pain, this is turning out to be a really shitty day. 

"Please open those pretty eyes of yours, I would love to see the life drain out of them." Your kept your eyes closed despite his orders, not daring to look at him, you wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction, his kinks were definitely disturbing to say the least.

"Come on, please? You wouldn't want me to rip off your eyelids would you?" Well he's got a point there. You wouldn't want this to be more painful than it was going to be.

You slowly but surely opened your eyes, meeting his psychotic blue pupils once again. "That's much better," he sighed, looking straight into your eyes, but the intensity of his stare felt like he was staring into your soul. 

You started to hyperventilate, this definitely was not the kind of guy you wanted to piss off. He was really starting to scare you. He looked tired of teasing you and aimed the knife at your heart, ready to strike at any given moment.

But you weren't going down that easy, you promised yourself you were going to survive and you weren't giving yourself up to some happy-go-lucky psychopath that needed a different choice on clothing.

So by using your quick thinking yet again... You head-butted him...

_You fucking head-butted him._

But against all logic that stupid move seemed to do the trick as he recoiled back, holding his head in pain. Suffering a blow to the head twice in less than ten minutes is sure to leave him winded, and should give you enough time to escape out the window. You were also holding your head in pain as well, guess no one wins with a head-butt.  

" _Ah!_ Really, again with the head?"

You heard him complain as you jumped out of the window, slightly stumbling as you landed. 

You took a second to catch your breath from the near death experience as there was a car conveniently placed where you landed which shielded you from the sniper. 

"You know that car's not gonna hold you forever," the sniper shouted from the safety of the front house. It's been a while since that cocky little sniper said something, and you somewhat missed it.

 

 _Somewhat._  

 

From behind the car you assessed your options: you could go forward and risk being in full view of the sniper, and get shot of course. There was an option to go right but that would just leave you with a wall and no where else to go. 

So left was the best option, you decided, as you waited for another blind shot to be fired. 

As soon as you heard the fire of the gun, you bolted. You were so fast you managed to make it from one side of the street to the other all in a matter of one reload. You ducked and covered on a set of staircases, which was conveniently placed so it shielded you from the sniper's line of sight, and line of fire.

You decided to crawl up the stairs, as it was the only place to go. You reached the top and turned your head to the right to greet another front door, which was completely open, almost daring you to ‘ _come in_.’ But you learned your lesson, you weren't gonna get backed up in to a wall this time. Because now you had a weapon, during your crouch-climb up the stairs your feet stumbled across a crowbar, sweet, at least you weren't completely defenceless. 

You held your crowbar up in defence as you sneaked into the house, your guard on high alert in case anyone else decided to jump at you the second you walked in.

What you saw when you walked in was something a little unexpected...

The room you sneaked into consisted of a large kitchen, with draws and cupboards that you guessed used to hold cutlery and glasses. There was an old, worn down fridge placed in the middle of a sink and a trash bin, the fridge reminded you of the delicious food you used to have before the outbreak, now you just live off of berries and woodland creatures, you missed the home cooked meals your mum used to make...

But it was best to stop living in the past now, because you weren't alone.

 

To the left of the worn down sink was a little bar with stools, a shelf and a space where the drinks were kept, the entire bar was coated with blue, giving off a ‘sunny day’ feel to it.

 

On the farthest stool, sat a man who's seen better days. His long, pale hair was a mess and a stubble had overgrown on his chin, making him look older than he was. His clothes were also a mess too, but you guess in a dystopian future with zombie like creatures the last thing you'd want to worry about is how you look, well unless you were in a bad zombie movie.

He looked bored, leaning down on the bar with a solemn look on his face, staring at the wall in front of him. Maybe you could sneak past him and avoid all confrontation with this man all together, after that other guy you didn't really have the energy to fight, and it looked like this guy doesn't want to fight either.

So you sneaked across the room to another door that was on the other side of where you entered, careful not to misplace your footing on a creaky piece of wood. You thought you were going pretty well, and you were almost to the door-

"You know," the man's voice perked up, his head still facing the wall.

 

_'Damn it, I was so close!'_

 

"It baffles me, how long you've survived on your own," he added. You now noticed he had a French accent coating his bored voice, which highly confused you, why would a French man be here? Again, you didn't know exactly where you were, but you were far from anything French that's for sure. You felt like you were at a meet and greet with all these different accents just randomly popping up around the place. 

 _'Well I wasn't always alone,'_ you were about to blurt out, but you kept quiet, you wouldn't want to let your guard down by making conversation with this man, giving him a perfect chance to strike. 

You still had your crowbar at the ready, waiting for him to just go all rage on you, like the last guy did. 

But he never did, he just stayed where he was, still not fully looking at you and said, "not much for conversation, huh?"

This guy was definitely interesting, that's for sure, but that didn't make him any less dangerous, so you kept your guard up. 

"You can put that crowbar down now, I'm not gonna hurt you," he turned around to you, giving you full view of his pale, blue eyes.

"And how do I know you not just going to attack me as soon as I let my guard down?" You brought your crowbar up to his face, half to defend yourself, and half to just get a reaction out of this guy. Seriously, he was like a robot, no emotion at all. 

"You sure have some trust issues there girl. Look I'm not really in the mood for fighting right now, think of this as a rest break or something," he flicked the crowbar away from his face and looked you up and down, getting a good look at you.

His actions made you step back, "But you're part of a gang, how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Easy, you don't," he replied, same tone in his voice. "Just listen to me when I say this, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead the second you walked in here. But I'm not in the mood to get my hands dirty." He was making eye contact with you and talking slowly. As he was saying this, his lifeless eyes trailed to a bunch of disarmed boobytraps near the door. So he really was serious. 

 

You still weren't entirely convinced that he was docile, but you decided to play along with his little 'game,' just in case. And if he was lying like you predicted, then you'll just haunt him as a ghost, so win-win for you.

"Fine," you sighed, slowly but surely lowering the crowbar, "we'll _'truce'_ for now."

"Good, because I don't like getting my clothes dirty." 

You were about to make a remark saying that his clothes were already dirty, but you decided against it. But seriously, even a zombie would stop in its tracks to give this guy a lecture on clothing. His voice sent you out of your weird thoughts, "and besides, I don't want to kill you, I find you quite attractive,"

"Your joking!"

"Im not, I actually find you attractive."

 

_'Me, attractive? He can't be serious can he?'_

You considered yourself pretty average, you didn't concern yourself with makeup and the likes. But who would, you were in an apocalypse for goodness sake. 

 

You knew this guy was blunt just by looking at him, but you found it almost cringeworthy that he found you attractive, did he know how long it has been since you've washed your hair with shampoo and shit? Nevertheless you didn't really take the complement well, since it has been five years since someone has said something like that. You were blushing and stuttering like a schoolgirl talking to their crush.

 

"W-well I uh... Thanks? I guess, um..." You paused, trying to think of something else to say, maybe you could stay silent... No, then it'll just be awkward. Oh, maybe you could run off, no that would just be rude... oh dear, the silence has gone for too long. okay, just say the first thing that pops in to your head... 

"You're pretty cool too I guess?" You answered a little too quick for comfort, almost straining your already tired voice from that line alone.

You didn't have time to think about what you just said, because now the man's face was inches away from you in a split second, his features were kept straight, holding almost no emotion, except for the faintest of blushes layering his cheeks.

"So..." He paused to look at your lips before continuing, "do we fuck now or...?"

You made what sounded like an offended squeak before recoiling back, causing the, what you guessed was now horny, man to fall forward straight into your lap, as he had been leaning on you prior to his um... Interesting question.

You roughly pushed him back up before shouting, "please tell me your joking right now!" 

He ignored you, "huh, judging by your reaction you must be a virgin."

Seriously, he just keeps getting blunter and more ignorant every time he opens his mouth, now the guy with the turret wasn't the only person you wanted to kill right now.

"You're disgusting! I'm like, basically in a war with you and your gang and you want to fuck? And what makes you think I'm a virgin?"

"...I've never met a girl that was this feisty before," he said, ignoring your outburst. It was then when you realised that you weren't going to get anywhere with this man, so you decided that now would be the best time to leave.

So without so much as a goodbye to the man, you turned and headed out the door. But a gleam caught your eye as you were about to head off. The glimmer felt exactly like a...

 

You turned your head to the source of the gleam, to find the one thing you truly needed, a gun, and a shotgun at that, sweet for you. 

You quickly ran back and took the gun from the bar before he could do anything.

"I like this gun, I think I'll take it," you declared before bolting out of the back doors.

The man laid back, content with silence before whispering to himself "...that was my favourite gun." 

He rested his head on the bar in shame, that girl not leaving his mind.

"Great, what am I supposed to do about this then," he mumbled, staring at this... Ahem, little problem down under.

 

But enough with that perv of a man, back to you. You were now trekking through a narrow path in between a large scale brick wall and a house. The grass grew up to your shins, tickling you, and making you wiggle in response. The narrow path now opened up to a bigger but not quite big area with boxes and power generators conveniently placed on the floor, they were big enough for you to duck behind, almost as if-

 

That familiar booming voice interrupted your thoughts, "get her boys!" He shouted.

Well that only meant one thing...

 

Not one, but two henchmen appeared a few hundred yards away from you, one of them had long brown hair tied into a low ponytail and looked so happy to be here today, smiling like he was on drugs or something, but he probably was, when you noticed his eyes were a little puffy with redness.

The second one was large and packing with muscle, his stoic face told you that he has had a bad day and you shouldn't fuck with him. He was almost scary enough for you to shit your pants if it weren't for that natural looking red hair. It kind of threw you off.

You quickly ducked behind the conveniently placed generator for cover. Readying your newly equipped gun. 

 

"Hey girly, how's about you come on out so we can make this quick, eh?" One of the men chanted, you guessed it was the shorter one, considering his enthusiasm.

"She's not coming out, can I light her on fire now?" The other man asked, lighting up a Molotov, just for you.

 _'How quaint'_ you thought as you visibly shivered from where you hid, catching on fire definitely wasn't the best way to go, and it wasn't something you would want to experience anytime soon.

"Woah no, not yet," you heard the first guy protested "she could have good loot on her. And besides, Oliver did say she was really pretty."

'Oliver? You've never heard that name before. That must've been the guy in the first house,' you entered your thoughts again, 'he definitely was a character, one that I wouldn't want to see again."

 

But seriously? What is it with these guys and finding you pretty? Have these guys even been around girls ever in their life?

You didn't get time to answer your question, because the second guy spoke again, "like I care about looks, let's just light her up already."

"No!" The other guy shouted, presumably in the other guy's face.

"...please?"

"No!"

"Can I hurt her a _little_ bit?"

"No way! I want to look at her pretty face first, not some burned, charred piece of coal."

The taller guy groaned in irritation, "why do you always call the shots?" 

"Because I'm the oldest," the "older" one replied, arrogance coating his voice, like being the oldest was the best achievement of mankind.

"Yeah, by like twenty-three days." The other one grimaced, almost like he's heard this excuse before.

"That still makes me older."

 

"Well then, how's about I put you in a wheel chair, _old man_ ," the taller one threatened, cracking his knuckles for added effect. That's when a full fledged brawl broke out between the two men. You stifled a laugh, the two were just like a comic duo, you noted. 

It was now you realised something, they were distracted, now was your time to strike.  You pulled out your newly equipped shotgun, checking for bullets this time, and lined up the shot. You aimed for the shorter one, as he was moving less. You made a noise to signal them to look at you. And they did! What a bunch of idiots. They were about to do something, but it was too late, you had already took the shot.

The bullet went straight through the man's left waist area, causing him to fall back. The other man was at his side immediately, almost worried for him, _almost_. You took this chance to run past them, you didn't feel the need to finish him off. Besides, you only had one bullet anyway.

 

Meanwhile with the duo, the taller man lifted the smaller one into his arms, trying to take care of the wound, attempting to stop the blood from flowing as best he could.

His face showed no emotion, but his actions told that he was worried for his comrade. (That is actually his friend but will ever admit.)

"Wow, that sure was a dick move," the wounded one grimaced, trying his best not to cough up blood. The other man said nothing, afraid he might show emotion, which would be very embarrassing on his part.

"I don't think i'm gonna make it, Vicky. Our time together was long... and boring, but i'll never forget the things we shared... and the things I stole.” 

"What-" the big, burly man suffered a cough to the face before he was able to question what Xiao just said. "I-I think I can hear my grandma," Xiao whispered, a dreamy expression on his face.

 

"What? You've never even met your grandma!"  

“Vicky? Tell my little boy Kuro that I won't be home for Christmas," Xiao suddenly became serious, his voice starting to fare out so it really looked like he was dying.  

This worried Viktor the tiniest bit, Xiao he could live with, but with him gone he'd have no real company, he's really just staying with the others for survival.

Xiao's voice drew him out of his thoughts, "and tell Klaus that I _do_ give a damn."

As if on cue, Xiao turned and coughed up blood again.

"And tell Roland that he's still a little bitch," he coughed again, this time in Viktor's face... again.

Xiao leaned up and planted a big kiss right on Viktor's lips, coating his mouth with blood. Viktor remained unfazed, except for his eyes which widened at the compassionate action. Before he could do anything, Xiao suddenly fell limp in his arms, eyes closed and body lifeless.

Viktor was really freaking out, well on the inside at least. Was his 'friend' really dead? Viktor had never felt emotions this strong before. He was definitely going to make that girl pay. He would light her up a thousand times over, and then he would go down to hell itself and smack the shit out of-

Suddenly a man with a tuxedo entered the clearing, interrupting Viktor's murderous plans he had in store for you. The man in the tux was holding an Oscar in his hand. _'What the hell is a guy like this doing here? How did he get past Allen?'_

 

The man in the tux walked over to him and leaned down, holding the Oscar over to the dead Xiao.

As soon as the Oscar was within reaching distance, Xiao suddenly sprang to life, like nothing ever happened, and took the Oscar from the man.

Then suddenly, a thunderous applause erupted throughout the clearing, seemingly coming from no where. 

Xiao stood up and bowed to the 'audience,' where ever it was.

"Thank you all so much! You've been a great audience, I never would've done this without you, thank you to everyone who voted for me-"

Xiao got a bonk to the head by Viktor, "what the hell Xiao? You were fine this whole time?"

"Well duh, it's called acting, and i’ve got a body of steel, so yeah i’m fine. You know, you could use a few acting lessons yourself _bud_." 

 

As expected, Xiao got another bonk to the head, "You _imbecile_! Because of you, you let the girl escape." 

"Well it's not my fault she didn't want to stay for my Oscar winning moment," Xiao winked, unfazed by the mean comment.

Viktor face palmed, a very disappointed expression on his face as he muttered, "why do I even put up with you guys?"

"Because you _love_ us, and we would kill you otherwise."

 

* * *

 

After that little scene, you turned the corner to find a house... Or what was a house, before it got burned to a crisp. Many parts of it, including the entire roof, had rotted away. The floors were charred and dark and most of the walls just weren't there at all. Luckily there was a wall that protected you from the sniper, as the house that kept him was right across from you, you were almost there. All this running and fighting and preventing yourself from getting molested had better be worth it, you were going to make this guy pay. Not only had he shot you in the shoulder, but his nasty comments were pushing you to the brink of insanity. You couldn't wait to pop a cap in his ass and hear his screams of agony.  

But there was only one problem... How were you going to get inside?

Pretty much anywhere you went directed you straight into the line of fire. If you went to the right, _BAM_ dead. If you went diagonally, _BAM_ dead. If you went in a zigzag pattern, well it'll be hard for him to shoot you but eventually, _BAM_ dead. 

You were stuck for the moment, until you could think of a plan, but nothing was coming to you. Your mind seemed to have cleared its data as you just sat there, waiting for your doom.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," the voice from the house teased. It sounded so close, if only you could just turn and run past the front door without getting noticed. Well there was no way that could happen, well I mean unless you had something to distract him...

 

. . . 

A distraction

. . . 

 

 _That's it!_ That pinch of sugar you found earlier, you could make it into a smoke bomb.

You quickly fished for the sugar packet from the depths of your backpack. After blindly searching through the many things that were contained in the bag, your fingers brushed the packet that contained the sugar. 

After that, you made the bomb as quickly as possible, you didn't think you could take another second of this guy's torment.

"I promise I'm not gonna hurt you too badly, I just wanna _talk_ ," he sneered. 

'Heh, _'talk'_ my ass, we both know we're gonna blow each other's brains out the second we see each other,' you knew that much. At least this little adventure is soon coming to an end, better late than never. Hey, maybe when you beat this guy to a pulp, you could use his turret to take out the others, or you could even use some of them as your personal guard dogs. After that you could set up camp here for a while, you still believed that the street is quite a luxury. 

You heard a satisfying noise as you finished with the smoke bomb, said bomb ready to go off at your command. You took a deep breath and stared at the bomb, waiting for the perfect time to strike. You had to aim it perfectly so it could get you from your current position to the door, so you hesitated a little. Things like _'what if I miss?'_ Or _'what if the sniper shoots anyway and hits me?'_ Rang through your mind like a pounding drum. You squinted, trying to get those thoughts out of your brain. _'Come on {Name}, you've come this far, no time to back out now.'_

You heard another comment from above you, "why don't you just run back to where you came from?" Honestly the nerve of that guy, but then again you were the one to venture into his territory, but he didn't have to be so mean about it. 

"Little bitch, little bitch, where are you?" He cooed out to you, like a master calling his puppy. It disgusted you. _That's it!_ That comment was the one that threw you over the line. Before you could register what was happening you threw the smoke bomb from your hand, landing on the grass with a large sounding poof.

 

The bomb created a misty explosion as it covered a large scale of the terrain, just enough for you to run over to the front house.

And run into the house you did, you had more than just determination running through your veins, and you also had bloodlust. This was a long time coming, you couldn't wait to tear out every organ in his body, starting with his vocal chords.

"What the... Fuck!" You heard the man yell from upstairs, he was so close you could practically smell him. His scent was earthy and grungy, like air coming out of a vent. 

The smell made it easier to locate him, up the stairs and to the right, that's were he was.

 

You walked up each step slowly, almost teasing him of his immanent demise, but mostly just panting from your tiredness, running through a street with a bunch of lunatics can really stress you out.

You reached the top of the stairs after a few minutes, the house suddenly became quiet, not a sound except for your own footsteps. _'So he's hiding now, eh? What a coward, he was talking so big earlier.'_

Your sights were set on the furthest room, it just gave off a vibe that said, 'he's in here, go get him.'

The air was tense as you made your way across to the room, and the silence was really starting to freak you out. Just where was he? Was he hiding from you? You'd have to be careful, just to make sure.

You finally reached the end of the hall, the suspense growing on your back, you were ready, so ready to beat this guy's ass!

This was it, after what seemed like days trying to get to the end of the street, you were finally here. All the sweat, all the blood, all the silent tears that you had to hold back to get here had better be worth it...

 

_'I want to hear this guy scream...'_

 

"Ha!" You turned the corner, fists at the ready, prepared to pounce on the bastard who thought you were just another dumb girl.

Unfortunately, all you found was nothing but a dresser and a turret. 

 _'Heh, nice gig he's got here,'_ you commented as you stepped forth into the room, your eyes set on the turret laid before you.

It was quiet, too quiet as you neared closer and closer to the turret.

 

But there was one little, tiny problem... You didn't exactly check to see what was behind you. 

 

Before you could register what was happening, you felt a harmful pack of weight on your back, which effectively pushed you onto the floor. _'God, why do I always rush into things without thinking?'_

But now wasn't the time to question your logic, because now you were being crushed by a New Jersey psychopath with a silver tongue attitude and an impeccable aim.

You turned to face him from your position in the floor, so now you were face to face with the man.

We wasn't too bad on the eyes, but his voice and his ego completely killed it for you, and those sunglasses looked stupid on him. He was a downright douche.

"I don't know how you got past all my men, but you're gonna tell me _exactly_ why you are here. Unless you want me to rip out every single organ in your pretty little body," he taunted in your ear. _'Seriously, again with the pretty girl nonsense, who am I to them, Emma Watson?'_

You tried to struggle as he spoke again, "you know, if I knew you were this cute up close I would've gone easier on you. By the way how's your shoulder holding up, I didn't hurt ya _too_ bad did I?" 

You have officially had enough of his antics, "I don't need you to go easy on me, if you did I would've killed you by now," you scoffed at him.

He stared at you for a moment, neither of your gazes unwavering, until he tilted his head back and laughed. It was a maniacal laugh, something the Joker would do, it twisted your stomach in a bad way, he was really sickening, just like the rest of them. 

He laughed for a solid ten seconds before catching his breath, "you crack me up, doll face. Alright listen, you've amused me, so I've decided that your death will be painless, think of it as a parting gift from good old me." 

Alright, you guessed you understood. But one thing was certain, you did not want to die, not here, and definitely not by the hands of this no good creep. 

So by using this newfound power called "blood rage" you effectively pushed him off you, making him roll over on his side.

He made a grunting noise, seemingly in shock. 

This was your chance to attack, you rolled over on top of him and started to beat the living pulp out of him.

He didn't have time to dodge any punches from you, so he had to endure every hit. And he may or may have not made a little comment on how he was supposed to be on top.

 

While this was happening, another man entered the room, but neither you or Allen payed attention to him. He looked about the same as the Frenchman: tired and angry. He was wearing a loose, red flannel shirt with some regular jeans. Tinted glasses sat nicely in his hair, thus showing off his dull, purple eyes. He also had a stray curl popping out of his hair, practically defying gravity as it bounced in the air.

This new character looked very unamused by the predicament that laid before him, practically face-palming at the sight.

He leaned over to you two, trying to communicate with Allen as he was being beat, almost as if he was trying to help him.

"Hey, Al?" He called out.

Allen immediately recognised the voice, "oh hey Matt- _ow!_ Hey, watch where you're punching," he directed his attention to you. But you just ignored them, too busy with your blood-rage.

"So, what's up?" He asked the man, presumably named "Matt" whom was now sitting next to them, a bored look on his face.

"Is this girl bothering you?" He said plainly, semi-pointing to you.

"Not at all, she's just a stupid little girl, I can- _ah!_ take her," Allen answered, but not before taking another blow to the head, curtesy of you.

"...are you _sure_? Because from by point of view it looks like she's kicking your ass," Matt asked again, drawing out the 'sure' for added emphasis.

Allen hesitated, he was never one to ask for help, especially from someone like Matt, but your blood rage was getting just a little too intense for the poor guy. Your punches made bruises everywhere on him, and he was certain that you broke a few bones. It was when you kicked him where it hurts when Allen couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, okay! Fine, just help me already! This bitch is really starting to hurt me."

 

Before you could register what was happening, a strong force pulled you off your victim. You made a surprised speak at the action. The force roughly set you down on the wooden floor, said floor creaking in response. You were still beyond angry, so you stood up and tried to attack him again. 

You quickly noticed the other person in the room, and you ceased your attack. One person was bad enough as it was, so you'd have no chance against both of them together. 

"So," the new figure spoke, "mind telling me exactly what you're doing here? And don't even think about leaving any details." 

His gaze (and he knife he had in his hand) told you that you should do what he says, so you responded, hesitantly of course, "alright listen, the story is simple. I was just looking around the suburb for some loot, and I simply happened upon this street. I probably would've just left if I knew that you guys were camping here, but of course I didn't. The only reason I came all the way up here because this asshole," you pointed to Allen "couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut. If you didn't already notice, he said some pretty awful stuff."

"Oh get over it doll face, this is what the earth is now, grow some balls and just deal with it," Allen _so delightfully_ added. You were about to go up and smack the shit out of him (again) but the new guy put out his arm between you and Allen, preventing you from going any further. 

"I understand your point of view," he said solemnly, not taking his eyes off you. Allen made a detesting sound, not happy with Matt's judgment. 

"However..." He continued, "you still gave my colleagues a hard time, so you'll have to be punished for that."

You visibly flinched at what he said, you didn't like the look of this one bit. You had to get out of here, and fast. 

The entryway back down the hall was just behind you, if you could just hightail it out and parkour down the stairs, you could get to the door to the other side of the house, taking you far away from these loons. Your mind was set, you were running. Hey, there's nothing wrong with this, giving up and running just goes to show that you're good at knowing when it quits. 

You took a step back, your body getting ready to sprint out. The two men noticed what you were doing and quickly responded. 

"I wouldn't do that," Matt warned you, now fully aware of your intentions. _"You might run into someone."_

 

The two seemed to look past you, just over your shoulder. You heard a slight crack in the wood from behind you, you didn't know if you should turn around to look behind you or not.

" _Doll face_ ," Allen said, referring to you. "Now my friends are right behind you, if you couldn't already tell, and they have some pretty big knifes. Try anything and we'll slice your neck. You're coming with us and you're gonna do exactly what we tell you. Understand?"

You didn't answer, but your face showed you would comply, you were still not happy about this though.

You suddenly felt a point of a knife touch your back, and felt the English man's voice from behind. 

"Hello _love_ ," he whispered in your ear, making you flinch in both fear and disgust. "Such a thrill to be with you again."

The psychotic man snaked his other arm around you, pulling you closer to him and prevented you from moving too much (he removed the knife from your back and it was now in front of your neck).

"Now tell me dear," he said to you, "was it fun playing with us?" 

Oliver's question made Allen gag, "jeez dude that's gross! Don't say it like _that_."

Oliver ignored the comment and continued, "I admire you a lot you know, surviving all on your own, you really are a strong and brave woman. I would've loved to have met you before the outbreak, the world was a lot more _delicious_ back then." You flinched at his skeptical choice of words, "are... Are you saying that I'm delicious?" There was a short silence before he spoke again, his mouth a lot closer to your ear this time, you could feel his breath on you as he answered.

 

_"Why don't we find out.."_

 

"Alright, that is enough," the big ginger man from before split the two of you apart, thank _fuck_ , the knife that was on your neck was starting to chafe. "We're here to make her help us, not to _gang bang_ her." Victor declared to everybody.

"Wait, I thought the plan _was_ to gang bang her," Xiao chimed in, seemingly out of no where. He now had a makeshift bandage wrapped around his waist, from when you shot it. You felt a little bad when you saw him.

"No! That's not the plan, that was never the plan," Matthew shouted at everyone, trying to get them all to calm down.

"I wouldn't mind," the French man, who you now knew as "Francois," put his two cents in, staring at you the whole time.

"No one is gang banging her!" Allen yelled, taking Matt's side.

Oliver crawled on the floor and begged to him, “please, _please_ Allie! It's been so long, I can't take it anymore, I _need_ her.” 

"I told you already, just drill a hole in a tree or something," Allen face-palmed at Oliver's desperate plea for sexual pleasure. 

"It's not the same," the needy man wailed, hugging Allen's knees in a begging form.

By now, an all out argument sprouted, everyone shouting on top of each other, creating a lot of noise. You just stood there in absolute shock, and a little bit of disappointment. These men really where a crazy bunch, but at least they haven't killed you yet, you were at least a little grateful for that. 

 

A thunderous roar echoed through the entire street, ceasing the argument for good. Everyone, especially Matt stood still in shock. There was a distant thumping sound in the distance, like something was running full speed towards us. Everyone looked out the window, curious and afraid of what was coming. A large, white and monstrous ball with teeth came bare akin through the street, coming straight towards the house. "Kuma," Matt whispered from beside you, that got you a little confused.

You had a closer look at what the thing was, since it was getting closer and therefore easier to see. Its features were becoming clearer to decipher what it was... It almost looked like... 

 

"Is that a fucking polar bear!?"

 

"Well yes, but he isn't really supposed to be here," Allen answered your question, his ego seemed to have vanished because of the arrival of the bear, it must be serious then. Your stomach was doing flips, what was with everyone? 

"Yeah, he only comes when there's an emergency," Matt seemed to have answered your question as he chimed in.

Then that must mean...

Distant gargling sounds echoed through the street. Well shit, that could only mean one thing.

As if fate decided to fuck you over, the infected appeared from the other end of the street, following the bear to where you were. You were terrified, there were so many of them, some were even piling on top of each other, like a small army coming to attack your base... Well, their base. "Well shit," Francois muttered."We need to go, now." Matt ordered, and like that everyone was charging out of the room and to the back door. Matt grabbed your arm before you could do anything, "don't think we're done with you, _missy_. You still have a debt to repay.”

“I’m not doing any kind of _favours_ aren’t I?”

The man just laughed, “we’ll just see how your attitude fares out, then we can talk about it.”

 

No matter how much you hated that bunch, you couldn't help but feel thankful that they saved your life that day. But that was only the beginning of your adventures with them. You couldn't say you expected to join them, but there is safety in numbers, as they say.

And surprisingly, the group actually ended up being a pretty cool bunch, the whole ‘ _sexual favours’_ thing was forgotten, which you were thankful for. You actually ended up being somewhat friends with them… Well, there was one that you were still getting used to.

"So... Do you still wanna fuck or..?"

"No way in hell, Francois."

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own anything in this story, only the words)
> 
> So there you have it, a zombie AU story with the fucking 2P's, what will I shit out next?  
> (tbh i'm not actually the biggest fan of the 2P's, they're 2edgy4me... well if you ask me. But, if I had to pick a favourite, it would either be Oliver or Klaus, they're pretty cute.)  
> Because i'm very new to the concept of a 2P, the personalities of the characters may be a little off, I hope I got them right enough. 
> 
> If you guys couldn't already tell this fan fiction was based on a scene from the game: "The Last Of Us."  
> (click on the link to watch the scene from the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RniZB1nbTnU)  
> "The Last Of Us" is an amazing game, I highly suggest you check it out if you haven't already. 
> 
> If you couldn't already tell I used their "preferred" names for the characters. Here is a list of them just in case you didn't understand who was who.
> 
> Allen - 2p America  
> Oliver - 2p England  
> Francois - 2p France  
> Xiao - 2p China  
> Viktor - 2p Russia  
> Matthieu - 2p Canada
> 
> Mentioned characters:  
> Kuro - 2p Japan  
> Klaus - 2p Prussia  
> Roland - 2p Austria
> 
> And don't worry, I haven't neglected the "around the world" story, i'll get back to it. 
> 
> So yeah, I have officially descended into hetalia hell, see you guys at the throne.


End file.
